Piece of My Heart
by Queen of Flames
Summary: Fluff and Songfic of Janis Joplin's "Piece of My Heart". (Shaggy/Velma) Am I big sap or what?!


****

Piece of My Heart

Author: Queen of Flames

Rating: PG

Couple: Mainly Shaggy/Velma.

Type: Romance/Drama.

Song: Piece of My Heart

Artist: Janis Joplin 

Warning: Too much mushy and fluffy stuff, that I can make a dessert out of it by mixing in it with sugar, flour, milk and eggs; put it in the oven and bake it in a 350 degree stove for 45 minutes! Some possible OOC. I don't know how make these two in a really romantic mode!

Summary: Warning! This is a fluff! You've been warn! Possible OOC! Shaggy/Velma and a songfic, by the way!

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and the gang belong to their respected owners and such and such!

****

Author's Note: This is what I get for reading fluffs and mushy fics. Anyway, this is inspired by my best friend, Violet Raven's _Roswell_ fluff, "A Night Together". 

****

Dedication: Violet Raven and Brit, you two are oodles of fun! You two are soo cool that is not even funny! Also my cartoon muse, Phantom Shaggy- Phantom Heero (my Anime muse) is going to so jealous of him!

_ ****_

Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on! 

Velma sat in the back of the Mystery Machine with both backdoors opens feeling the cold air in Coolsville. Only wearing a one-piece bathing suit, she covered herself with a large-size, red-plaid blanket to keep her warm. She was trying to look at the stars and their constellations but was distracted by the beach party that was going on a few yards away. Velma find it annoying to see the happy couples in the party having fun, especially Fred and Daphne, who are just recently have the guts to tell their feelings for each other. It makes her sick when she's all alone. She watched the ocean waves crashed and tries to forget all about Fred, Daphne, Scoobert Doo, the whole Mystery Inc. and... Norville Rogers or what his friends like to call him, Shaggy. For a really long time even before and after the whole gang have briefly separated, Velma can't stop thinking about Shaggy. His out-going personality, his unkempt hair, his wide eyes, his lanky built, his loyalty- everything about him, even his numerous mistakes and flaws. 

Velma admits to herself that she's likes him, but she knew that the two of them won't work out. She sighed to herself. Sometimes it makes her furious to see Shaggy heartbroken by his crushes, girlfriends or any girl that Shaggy might falls for. He deserves better than that!

How in the world did Velma think of this! " Get a grip, Dinkley! You know you two don't belong together!" She said to herself and continued watching the waves. " But still, it would be nice..."

**__**

Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man _yeah!

Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?

Honey, you know I did!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,

But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough. 

Meanwhile at the beach party, Norville Rogers aka Shaggy was aimlessly playing around with his food with his fork which is unlike himself or Scooby, who getting ready for another serving. He sighed desperately and watched Velma, all alone in the van while everyone else is having a good time. To tell the truth, Shaggy wasn't having fun, himself. He got up and turned to Scooby Doo. " I'm heading back to the van." He said.

" Rokay" Scooby said as he waiting for his sixth meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he walked over to the Mystery Machine, Shaggy was thinking that he would do something nice for Velma. When he got there, he looked at Velma was huddled around in a blanket. " Hey, Velma." Shaggy said. 

Velma was shocked to see Shaggy. He was wearing nothing but flip-flops, and a swim trucks. She watched him smiled at her. " Is this seat taken?" Shaggy asked.

" No, Shaggy." Velma replied as she scoots over. " Not at all."

Shaggy hops into the van and took off his flip-flops, setting them next to the huge computer equipment. As Shaggy sat down right next to Velma, she started to gazed at him. " So what brings you here?"

Shaggy shrugged." Like, boredom, you know. " He replied. " Also, I saw you, all alone I figured that you need some company."

" Shaggy, please. This isn't necessary-"

" No, no, Velma. This isn't pity."

" Oh."

The two of them were silence. Then, Velma notice that Shaggy was shivering. " Oh, Shag, are you cold?"

Shaggy nodded while shivering. " Like, freezing."

" Here". Velma said as she shared the red blanket with Shaggy. He scoots closer to Velma as he got half the piece of the blanket and wrapped around himself.

As the both of them are getting little warm, Shaggy was the first to talk and grabbed something from his swim trucks' pocket. " I got something for you."

He pulled it out and revealed to a beautiful hibiscus in his hand. Velma was in awe. " Here's for you, Velma."

Velma takes the flower from Shaggy's hands. " It's gorgeous, Shaggy." She said. " Thank you. But you don't have do this for me".

Shaggy smiled at her. " It not that I have to, is because I want to." Then, Shaggy quickly covered his mouth. He can't believe he said those words like that to Velma. This is so embarrassing! He turns to looked at her. To his surprise! Her face is red like tomato!

After Velma recovered from her blushing, she turns to Shaggy and puts her hand on his face. " That is so sweet of you, Norville." 

Shaggy smiled again. " That's funny, you never called me by my real name before."

Without even thinking, Velma leaned over and puts her forehead against Shaggy's. " There's a first time for everything, Shag." She said as he laughed softly.

**__**

I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,

Take it!

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!

Oh, oh, break it!

Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Oh, oh, have a!

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,

You know you got it if it makes you feel good,

Oh, yes indeed. 

The two of them were remain silent for a long time until Velma and Shaggy realized the awkward position they were in. They both looked up at each other and discovered that their faces are an inch apart from each other. 

Shaggy's face pulled his face farther away from Velma and buried it with his own hands. " Oh, god!" He said with humiliation. " I'm so sorry, Velma. I-I didn't mean to-"

" No, Shaggy." Velma cut him off. " It's my fault! I was caught in the moment and- a-and..." She stuttered as she lost words she was about say and practically her ability to speak, but she regained it quickly. But still, she didn't have any to say to Shaggy.

Shaggy sighed deeply and looked up to the stars, not saying a word. Velma was waiting for him patiently to speak, she can't do anything to help him, but listen to the waves from the oceans crashed. Shaggy turns to her and began to speak. 

Then to her surprise, his eyes are filled with fear- but not fear like if he was chased by zombies, monsters or ghosts, but fear as if he's going to lose someone that is very dear to him. " You're one of my best friends, Velma and I swear to you." Shaggy said with his voice almost broken, as if he's going to cry. " I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even when it comes to this..."

Velma's heart sank like if it's the _Titanic_ and his words are the iceberg. She cupped his face with her hands, but his eyes refused to look at her. " Norville, look at me." Velma ordered softly. " Look at me, when I'm talking to you." Shaggy's eyes reluctantly focuses on Velma's, that filled with sincerity. " You're one of my best friends, too and I know you better than almost anyone else in the whole world." She said. " And I know that you'll never hurt me, ever."

**__**

You're out on the streets looking good,

And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,

Never, never, never, never, never, never hear me when I cry at night,

Babe, I cry all the time!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,

But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again. 

Caught in the moment, Velma couldn't take much more resistance and leaned over to Shaggy. She kissed him on his semi-chapped lips, letting of her feelings for him out in the open. Consequence and control be damned. Feeling his lips, his tenderness and his aura, Velma never this alive in her entire existence!

As for Shaggy, he didn't fight back. All of his self-control flew out the window in a instance. Yes, he admit it, he did like Velma, but he never in his life thought that he **love** Velma. And now, this moment, answer his question. Yes, he loved Velma Dinkley. It's just that he can't believe it takes him so long to realized it.

Shaggy leaned closer to her, and putting his arms around her as slipped his tongue into her mouth while Velma continued to cupped his face.

As the moment ended, Velma became a little disappointed that this has to end, but it's worth it. Shaggy and Velma both look at each other with their eyes. 

**__**

I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!

Take it!

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby.

Oh, oh, break it!

Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah,

Oh, oh, have a!

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,

You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good. 

Shaggy began to speak but can't the words out of his mouth. " V-Vel-Velma." He stammered, felt clumsy and nervous after the kiss. " I lo-" Then he was silenced by Velma, who put her finger against his lips.

" Don't say anything; I know what you're going to say. It's going be alright for now on, Shaggy." Velma said. " You're not hurting me. You'll never do and you'll will be. And I felt the same way also. I love you, too." 

Shaggy smiled as Velma leaned over to him and puts her arms around him. In her embrace, Shaggy did the same as he puts his arms around her, only tighter and more warmth. Making sure to her that she'll never be alone or hurt her again.

**__**

I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,

Take it!

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!

oh, oh, break it!

Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, c'mon now.

oh, oh, have a

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby.

You know you got it _whoahhhhh!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half an hour or more, Scooby, Fred and Daphne were walking toward the Mystery Machine and found that their friends are now snuggled against a warm blanket, sleeping.

" Aww..." Daphne said softly as she looked at the two sleepyheads in the van.

" Shh..." Fred said. " Let's not wake them up."

" Right!" Scooby said as hops to van and tiptoed around Velma and Shaggy and found a place to lay down. Fred quietly and slowly closed the door shut, not to interrupted them and their slumber. As everyone got on the Mystery Machine, the van pulled off to the road, smoothly.

Later, Shaggy has woken up as the Mystery Machine hit a speed bump. He looked around the van. Scooby was asleep, Fred is driving the van and Daphne was gone home. He looked down and saw Velma, who has her arms around him. Still sleeping but smiling. Shaggy smiled back and pushed her bangs to aside and kissed her on the forehead.

Life has never been good unlike tonight.

**__**

Take it!

Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby,

Oh, oh, break it!

Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Oh, oh, have a

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, hey,

You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good. 

Owari- oops! This isn't anime! 

The End

****

Author's Note: Damn it! How come I didn't do a fluff like that on an Anime fic?! 


End file.
